Danny Phantom and The Looney Tunes Show: This Valentine's Day
by CoralineDoll61
Summary: This is Valentine's Day, like when Danny and Sam have switch bodies with Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny for cupid love, they're was the ghost named "Swatch" the ghost who have accidentally switch bodies with it. Will Sam be friends with Lola and while Danny will be friends with Bugs until now on? Actually this is my DP and TLTS crossover fanfic for the first time.


**This is my pretending story but I was going to say that my couples are going to be. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson I can make them my couples from the Looney Tunes character couples like Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny together in a crossover section. Maybe like for Valentine's Day couple. It's almost Valentine's Day trying to make sure I will do one for it.**

At Amity Park right there at Casper High the couple's are getting ready for Valentine's Day on February 14th but since then Danny and Sam are by the lockers and they started staring at each other since they are crushed Tucker stands there and he started laughing at them and he called them "Lovebirds." but the Goth girl was getting irritated and the Ghost boy was like "We are not lovebirds!"

All the other students were like laughing while the two of them ignored but once it came until then Mr. Lancer just said love birds and then as the bell rings as they walk into the classroom for class while the two couples Samantha and Daniel had bump into each other but they're faces just blush as like red faces smiles but as they sat down Tucker finding girls to go with but he is still a techno geek, he had to find someone that are really cute like Star, she's the blonde long hair to waist with flower in it, one with white shirt, and red capris and white shoes that he was looking down but she turned to him and said.

"What are you staring at, Foley?" Star asked and he smiled at her

"I'm staring at you, hon. Say...will you go out with me for Valentine's Day?"

"Say what? You want me to go out with you for Valentine's Day?" she asked and said

"Yeah because Valentine's Day is coming up on February 14." he said

"Will I go out with you? Say...I don't know that I can go out with you for it, I'll just think about it sooner or later."

Tucker sighs and said "Okay."

I hope Daffy won't be a techno geek like Tucker but he likes obbession of girls because they are cool. The Lola is not Goth girl like Sam and Bugs is not a Ghost boy like Danny because he transform into ghost.

* * *

**At Bugs Bunny's house and while as he sat down in a chair while he says something but once at then, Lola Bunny calls him on the phone as the it rings, as he pick it up.**

Bugs pick it up and said. "Hello? Oh hi Lola, how's it going?"

Lola say something bubbly to him "Oh, It's going great Bugs, how about you?"

Bugs might ask her out on a date for like one day for once and he told her "Lola uh, it's almost Valentine's Day so I would ask if you like to go out with me or something." Would you?"

"A date for Valentine's Day?" Lola said "Of course I would like to go out with you and I think it would be so much fun!"

"Okay, so I promise to pick you up on February 14th around at 7:00PM but if you be ready on time I just-"

"Just what you can just hang out with me and then we can still go on a date to eat and then we'll go to the movies and stuff."

"Yeah that can be really great around here, so I'll be out here about 7:00PM at Friday evening." she said sweetly and then "I will be going out with you because it would be like dinner date around here. Bugs?"

"Lola, I have to go there's something out there?"

"What was that noise what could it be?"

"I don't know I better go check out here, talk to you later."

"What is it?" As the phone hangs up because he ran outside to see there's ghost out here.

The noise that came from outside and the body swapping ghost name "Swatch" since he came there from Amity Park to the other town called but once Bugs went outside he saw something a giant ghost who tried to terrified them and change bodies from zapping them but it was now in town called "Royal Oaks" but it then faded to black.

**Okay this is it, Lola and Bugs talk but then Sam and Danny's love is different from the same but if this was it but at least Fenton and Manson will come to Royal Oaks suspiciously Tucker will come too and meet Daffy Duck.**


End file.
